1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaft for transmitting torques, comprising a hollow shaft made of fiber-reinforced plastic, wherein a flange which can be used to connect the hollow shaft to a driving or driven machine part is fastened at least to one end of the hollow shaft.
The invention furthermore relates to a shaft for transmitting torques, comprising at least two single-end connected hollow shafts linked to each other via at least one flange, said hollow shafts made of fiber-reinforced plastic and arranged coaxially to the longitudinal axis of the shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shaft of this type is disclosed, for example, in DE 297 08 324 U1. The hollow shaft is connected via radial bolts to a flange sleeve section concentric to the hollow shaft rotation axis, there being a radial passage bore arranged both in the hollow shaft and in the sleeve section. As compared with conventional shafts, entirely formed of metal, this shaft has a relatively low weight. Nevertheless, the hollow shaft features good strength properties and good fatigue behavior. Such a shaft is particularly suitable for use in shipbuilding, for example.